Falling Star
by Uxion
Summary: Just a few drafts and snippets I made when I had an idea for a story. Don't expect it to be ever finished.
1. Prolouge

Blackness. Darkness. Pain. Disorientation. Those are the things that greet me as I awoke in a dark room.

It hurt pretty much fucking everywhere as well as places I didn't know even existed. It was bad enough that I could only perhaps tilt my head from side to side, even then it required exertion.

Not like there is much to see anyway, considering that it is pitch black.

I began to panic. I couldn't move and I can't see anything.

Am I in Hell? I knew that I will go there, but I imagined that it would more be like lots of fire and physical torture, not being deprived of your senses.

The logical part of me calmly shot that notion down that Hell probably wouldn't cater to just one form of torture. The rest of me didn't care.

As my panic grew, so did my desperation.

I ignored the protests that my body sent me as I tried to move. It didn't budge.

I tried again and I _think_ it moved this time.

All through this I was blinded by the sheer pain.

I refused to let this be my fate. I ignored the pain, the bright white flashes that went through my head every time I moved.

I refused to stay like this. I have managed to move my arms a few feet. Not that great of a distance, but considerable compared to what I could do before.

I am not useless. I have managed to use my free arm to move reposition my body to its side.

I am... As I rolled over I fell off a ledge and hit the ground beneath it with a loud thump and creak.

I am still in fucking pain. I may have laid there for a few minutes, but it felt far longer than that.

Dazed, I was briefly aware of distant thumping. As I recovered from my last folly, I realized that it is coming closer.

My attempts at clawing at the ground to gain traction was futile. And yet the sounds came closer.

I tried -

Door opened with a creak of ancient wood, and came in a large man holding a lantern with his left. His eyes on the bed I was on before finding me on the floor. He ran towards me.

"Woah there friend. Easy now. No point in us healing you if you are going to injure yourself again."

Putting the lantern on the floor, he easily lifted me from the floor and set me on the bed.

I managed to finally cough out a question "Where..." am I? I coughed again.

"Easy there." He said as he raised his palms. He reached for a pail and ladle next to the bed and brought it to my lips. "Here have some drink and ask me again."

I drank. It was water. Not the freshest I have tasted, but I didn't care. I drank deeply and greedily as my caretaker continued to refill the ladle.

By the time the pail was empty, I had already drank my fill. The throat no longer dry I asked him my question once more.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

He looks at me. "My name is Kottarald, friend. You are in my house and in Helgen."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Date: Decem Janua Whatever the fuck the local date is. 28th of Morning Star, 4E201

This is the journal of one John. It's purpose is that of a record for me to look through when my memories will eventually fail as per guidelines laid out in this very same journal.

Yes, guidelines. Apparently when I was found by one of the locals, the only things I had in my possession are my clothes (which can only be used as rags now), an honest-to-god Scottish claymore (which I can't carry, let alone use!), and this fucking journal.

I am not going to go over the damn journal guidelines when it is already in the damn thing.

But I am off on a tangent so let me write down what has happened.

I have no idea how I came to this world. None. Nada. Zilch. All I know is that I was at my house and the next thing I know I woke up in my savior's home with pain _everywhere_. From what Kottarald is telling me is that I fell from the sky and landed in the forest near Helgen. By landed I mean crash. From what I can tell is that the only reason why I am even _alive_ is because I landed on top of the Alpha wolf of the pack that was trying to eat his daughter, who happened to get too far into the forest while adventuring with the other children. I landed on the Alpha wolf so hard that I essentially burst all it's organs and caused it to spray blood from all its orifices, scaring the already spooked wolves to run away from the place as fast as they can. I would have died right there if the nearby search party didn't hear the commotion and rushed in to help, finding the girl covered in blood and traumatized while a stranger in rags on top of a large squishy ball of fur and filled with blood and meat.

They say that I am lucky to not be skewered by the treetops, but I say that I wouldn't be in this situation if I was lucky at all. Regardless the girl's family felt that they that they at least have to fix me up as a guest of their home. Given my current state, I have neither will nor ability to say no to his hospitality.

So yeah, that happened a few weeks ago during which I spent all my time recovering in his home and getting to know the family since I am restricted to bed rest. They are a nice family consisting of three individuals: The father and husband Kottarald, his wife Risi, and their daughter Hellen.

The local 'healer' came by today and claimed that I have recovered enough that I can move around without any major assistance and so permitted me outside.

Since today happens to be shopping day Risi decided that if would be a good idea for me to tag along with them to the marketplace.

I read enough stories to know how this will go.

Sarcasm: Absolutely nothing can go wrong with a routine shopping trip.

* * *

As I walked down the cobbled streets of Helgen I shivered and wrapped myself even deeper into the treated fur coat given to me as a gift from Kottarald for killing a dangerous man eating wolf and saving his daughter from a mauling of said wolf. He skinned it and had it fashioned the pelt as a coat for me to wear since I lacked other clothes. Not that I complained much considering that the coat is warm and the air is cold to the point that I just can't stench of the pelt.

I am currently touring the medium sized town of Helgen with Kottarald's 12 year old daughter, Hellen, acting as a tour guide for me. Not without difficulties of course. She is still every bit as skittish around me despite the fact that I saved her life. Or more accurately accidentally killing the wolf with enough blunt trauma that it popped and covered her in blood and gore, but semantics.

Regardless the father had to attend to his store front, the mother had to haggle with the other store keepers for the best deals so that left little Hellen to guide me around the town, for which I am glad for since this place is huge. Its streets are winding and confusing which is why it is a good idea to not put up any signs and stuff which would make identifying one's location using maps and stuff too easy.

She remained quiet as we walk through the streets, the silence only broken when she occasionally points at a place and mutters a quick explanation of its function before going silent again.

Despite her reluctance I have managed learn quite a bit of the city. It holds around 10,000 people at any point in time. It has walls great for a town it's size and has a considerable Legion garrison to protect it. The reason for such defenses seem to be because of the town's importance as an intermediate stop for caravans between Skyrim and Cyrodiil and thus became a minor trading hub.

At least that is what I can tell judging by the whole bunch of people selling items from the other regions. Things such as Valenwood Beef, and Summerset Fragrance, ranging to tools, armors, and weapons are sold very openly here.

Not that I could buy any of them considering that I didn't have any money.

"Looks like I need to find a job." I muttered.

Hellen looks up to me. "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear what you were saying?"

"Don't worry about it. Just talking to myself."

"You're weird mister." She said with no tact.

I retort. "When you become older, you will become just as weird as me so… take that." I ended lamely.

Hellen looks at me as if she wanted to say something, but decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

While we kept to the brightly lit and heavily patrolled areas, we occasionally saw things in the dark alleyways between the buildings. I don't know what was going on except for a ton of shady stuff. But honestly? It isn't my concern at the moment so I let them be.

Eventually we passed by a bunch of children playing ball. I noticed Hellen watching them with not-to-easily disguised envy. I asked her.

"Do you want to go play with them?"

She looks up, her eyes rapidly moving between to the children to me.

"But Mama and Papa said to-"

"What they don't know won't hurt them. Go ahead and play with them, I need to sit down and rest anyway so..."

She looks at me for a beat before careening towards the other children while yelling at the top of her lungs. The other children barely having any time to register her before Hellen has stolen the ball and running around.

I sit down on a nearby bench and watched them play. Absolutely nothing can go wrong with this picture.

Which I immediately squashed as not only was it a dangerous way to think, but that someone shady was approaching. Looks to be a man wrapped in a big ragged coat who is holding something inside.

As I watch him carefully, I carefully picked up a fist-sized rock. He is _way_ too noticeable with the way he is looking around the area as if he would be ambushed or something.

He noticed me and stared before stumbling over to me.

"Ex-excuse me kind sir. Would you be kind to give this poor beggar a c-coin so he can buy some food?" his voice jittered.

Ah, I see. "Sorry. I currently don't have any money on me. Why don't you go to some of the charities around here? I passed a few on my way here." I barely finished my sentence before he pulled out a dagger on me.

"Listen you, give me your money and all you have right now! O-or I will gut you like a fish."

His sudden outburst and the way that he brandished his weapon caught me off guard, though I tried to not let it show that I was incredibly scared. After all, I reasoned, people become more confident when they see a scared victim.

"Are you willing to murder someone for a few coins that they may or may not have?" I calmly told him.

"Give them to me!" He yelled, ignoring my question.

I continued, "I mean the punishment for murder is pretty harsh here and that is if the guards just don't outright kill you."

"I don't give a shit! Give me everything you have!" I gripped the rock harder.

I spoke in a forceful voice, "You do not want to do this. Just walk away."

Before he could speak, a voice boomed in the air, "Halt! Drop your weapons! You are under arrest for brandishing a weapon with the intent of harm and robbery!"

Both the beggar-turned-mugger and I turned to see a group of Legion guards approaching with their weapons unsheathed, some with their swords others with their crossbows.

I admit that I dropped my guard from seeing the legionaries and was completely unprepared for just how quickly the beggar thinked and acted because as soon as he spotted the guards, he stabbed me in the abdomen, turned, ran and grabbed the nearest child, a Redguard boy if his skin tone is any indication.

"Back away!" He screamed as he faced the guards, holding the dagger to the child's neck. "I will kill him! I'll kill everyone!" He continued to scream incomprehensibly, frothing at his mouth. The children screaming as well. The guards yelling and pointing their weapons. The Redguard boy crying. And I think I just the kid piss his pants a bit.

'Yup,' I thought as I lied on the ground as I tried to decide whether I felt I was in pain or just tired while being lightheaded. 'He is definitely on some sort of drug. What kind of drugs are there in Tamriel apart from Skooma actually?' The yelling began to go distant in the background as with the children's screaming.

I think I saw something moving in front of me. It is Hellen. Kneeling over me, screaming with tears in her eyes. 'Ah fuck. I can't pay them back if I am dead. But I am too tired to do anything.'

Behind Hellen I see the heated exchange between the legionaries and the beggar. The beggar pointing the blade at the legionaries while still holding onto the child.

I still have the rock in my hands. The beggar is about 3 meters away from me. I am lying down on the floor. The legionaries are wary of the dagger and the hostage. He must be disarmed.

I aimed the rock at the hand holding the dagger and threw it.

As the rock left my hand I remembered something very important about me. Whenever I threw something, whether it is a rock or a snowball or a waterpolo ball, it always _always_ veered off to the right by about a meter or so of where I have aimed. So while I was aiming to disable the beggar and give the chance for the guards to subdue him, I actually hit him straight on the side of the head.

The beggar fell down screaming as he released the child and the weapon in favor of clutching at the rock lodged to the side of his head.

To give credit the legionaries didn't even show surprise at the interruption and acted swiftly, taking the child away from the area while subduing the now randomly flailing beggar.

'... That was really fucking lucky.' I thought as I drifted off in a puddle of my blood. 'But the asshole deserved it… for stabbing me.' I blacked out as one of the guards tried to stop my bleeding. My last thoughts being 'I should have been a scientist.'

* * *

Once more I wake up to the pungent smells of salves and bandages.

I still felt a bit tired but I willed my eyes to open anyways and what greeted me was the brightly lit stone ceiling.

My mind still hazy, I thought 'I... don't think... Kottarald's had a stone ceiling.' I continued to think, 'Did they move somewhere else and took me with them while I slept? That can't be right, something is-' Memories of the fight flashed through my mind. 'Oh, oooh. Shit.'

I quickly raised myself from my bed before collapsing once more as a sharp pain struck through my stomach. I laid down on the bed as I waited for the pain to disappear and my mind to clear.

'... Where the hell am I?' I thought, as the last vestiges of pain slithered back to whence it came. 'I remember getting stabbed by that druggie, legionaries surrounding and complying for surrender and ended with me throwing a rock... then... blank.' As I began to scanning the area for clues on my where abouts: my eyes wandering on bunch of beds parallel to each other with their heads on the wall and finally resting on a door at the very far end of the room. 'I guess this is an infirmary or something' I reasoned.

As I continued to puzzle out where I am, the door opened and entered three people, two legionaries and a robed old man.

As soon as they caught sight of me, they seemed very surprised for some reason.

"Well, well" said one of the legionaries as he walked up to me, "I am surprised that you are awake already. We would have imagined that you would be asleep for a bit longer from having your gut torn out by a rusty dagger." He then chuckled and turned to his companions.

"Hey Frotgr," he pointed his head at me, "check him to see how he is."

I began to strike a conversation with the legionaries in an attempt to divert my attention from the healer continuously poking and prodding my stomach.

"So... where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ralof, this here is my friend Hadvar and the medic Frotgr. We are both legionaries while Frotgr is just someone we picked up to check up on you. As for where you are... you are in the infirmary of the Legion barracks here in Helgen."

"I... see." I replied, "Though that is an odd choice to take me to. Is there like some sort of statement or testimony or something I have to say?"

Hadvar, looking confused, replied "What? What statement?"

"Regarding the beggar stabbing and stuff."

"Hah!" laughed Ralof, "I don't think so, we don't do something like that here, besides that guy was beyond the shadow of a doubt guilty anyway soyour testimony or whatever would be pointless." He scratched his beard for a bit. "And the reason why you are in our infirmary is because of just how _bad_ your wound was. Though you seem to be recovering quite well considering your organs were outside your body and damaged, _despite_ Frotgr being the one taking care of you."

Frotgr turns from inspecting wound to Ralof and pokes his side with a stick.

"Oh really?" He pokes Ralof again with the stick even harder. "Maybe next time when you get injured from bandits or bears, I _won't_ be as nice. Believe me child, if you kept insulting the one who is responsible for your health, that person may suddenly have the captain make full evasive body inspections _mandatory_, and I would wonder if your other fellows would do when they find the person who caused it."

Ralof began to laugh nervously as he cowers under the gaze of the old man who was significantly smaller than him. Thankfully for him, Hadvar came to the rescue.

"Now now, I am sure that Legionary Ralof surely didn't meant any of what he had said. He would surely retract them all right?" Hadvar stared at Ralof, hinting him.

"Yes! He is right, all I said was in jest."

Frotgr was already ignoring them and turned to me. "Don't mind those two idiots. They may act as if they have rocks for brains, but they aren't stupid."

He pulled out a different stick from his robes, this time with what seems to be a rather large crystal on top of it. "Now tell me," he began to slowly move the stick around me. "How do you feel in the place you got stabbed?"

"Uh fine? Though it still hurts quite a bit when I tried to move."

He nods his head, "As I have thought. You have recovered quickly from the surgery which bodes well. Now all you need is to actually recover from it. I would give you about a week or so." He then takes something out of his satchel and hands it to me. It is a bottle filled with some sort of liquid. I looked at him with a confused stare.

"What boy? You never saw a potion?" He sighs as I shook my head. He began to explain, "The potion is designed to accelerate the healing rate of people suffering from internal damage, such as what you have suffered." He pointed at the bottle. "Normal potions heal people within a week or so of ingestion, but with my potion you should be healed enough that you can be able to move without too much issue, and within a few days you should be fully healed." So looked expectedly at me. "So. Drink it. Now."

I looked at the bottle and swirled it a bit. The bottle was oblique and the liquid sounded a bit... chunky. I opened the cork anyway and took a whiff.

I coughed, gagged, and wheezed as the smell of the potion was very much like some one made a soup out of road kill and left it outside for a few days.

I stared back at the 'healer' with the two legionaries standing behind him. Hadvar was looking away, trying to not make eye contact with me while Ralof was giving me a very pitying look.

I asked the healer, "What the hell did you put in this stuff?!" shoving and pointing at the potion.

"Why, if I reveal it other people would steal it!" "I don't fucking care! Who the fuck would drink something like this!? I feel like I am going to die just from smelling it!"

Frotgr calmly spoke to me, "Son, drink it. Now."

"I wo-" was as close as I could say before the deceptively strong old man grabbed the bottle and shoved it's contents into my open mouth.

I flailed and gagged for a bit as the disgusting brew traveled down my throat, and though the the bottle neck exited directly into my gullet, some of the potion still got onto my tongue. I began to see white flashes in my eyes. It tasted _worse_ than roadkill stew.

As the last of the potion entered my stomach, I drifted into the dark again as everything faded.

I briefly heard Ralof say something, "Poor sod, he shouldn't have struggled."

My last thoughts as everything went black: 'I fucking hate you all.'


End file.
